Maggie's Undertaker
by Mr. Fatcakes
Summary: Maggie is the most adorable innocent girl the town. She has put up the perfect image of a sweet girl who couldn't hurt a fly, but unbeknownst to the "neurotypicals" she has a darker side. Though she usually keeps that part of her hidden she opens up to Undertaker. What lies under her mask and, more importantly, what lies under Undertakers?
1. Mister Mortician

_**This is my second fanfiction; my first for Kuroshitsuji. Do not get mad at me for creating a story where I befriend Undertaker. He is awesome. If you don't think so then you shouldn't read this. Sorry for the crappy title.**_

* * *

I resisted the urge to skip through the town on my way to his funeral, glad he was finally gone forever. Everyone thought I was so innocent and sweet, not realizing that his death was ultimately on my hands. They blame the twister and assume I at least attempted to pull my father to safety. They see what they want to see, somehow overlooking how drunk their beloved priest had to have been to not have been aware of such a powerful neurotypicals are so sick. But I have a reputation amongst them that they accept. My father thought he would be able marry me off to a rich man if I had a good appearance. I need to keep me reputation, though, if I want to have a nice bed and a warm meal. Their image of me included pink frilly dresses and a cheery demeanor. My long brunette ponytails always have ribbon in them and, most importantly, I am naive, oblivious, and innocent.

Ha! It's almost funny how gullible they can be. Once at the funeral I pretend to mourn him, forcing tears out of my eyes as an old woman rushed over to comfort me. I had to cover my face so she couldn't see how close I was to laughing. She took my shoulders and steered me away from the coffin, muttering something about 'Even a closed-casket funeral seems to be too much for the sweet little thing'. Because apparently 15 is 'little'. But that was the effect I was going for, and my being so petite helped. I did get a few offers on places to stay for the night but I haven't chosen yet. I should, though, because I've only got until 9:30 to pack and leave my father's old house.

I did just that after the funeral but found myself drawn back to his grave. I had brought my suitcase with me and proceeded to lay it on it's side. It's hard to believe that after all he's done to me he's gone and I'll only ever see him when I sleep. I broke into hysterical laughter at that. I am finally free! No more abuse after dinner for dessert. I can enjoy the lovely night once again.

"You hear that? You're gone now! Dead! I'm not yours anymore! I own myself now!" I kicked his gravestone for good measure. It hurt(of course) but I was too overwhelmed with power that I didn't even notice anything, bursting into hyena laughter yet again. This was probably why the person was able to sneak up on me( I'm usually able to slip the mask back on before anyone comes near).

"You seem positively tickled, m'dear, what do you find so funny? I'm all ears." Upon realization that someone had snuck up on me I panicked. Oh no, had someone seen me laughing at my father's grave? What must they think of me? I need to convince them not to tell! I whipped around to face the intruder but I was surprised by what I saw.

There was a tall man in front of me with long, light gray hair and bangs that covered all but his creepy smile. Adorned in monochrome robes and an oversized top hat with ribbons, he was eating what appeared to be...a dog biscuit? He was definitely not one of a high social rank or one to care of 'presentability'. It didn't seem like he'd have anyone to tell about my laughing fit so I believed I wouldn't have to pretend around him.

"There has to be a reason I found the word 'fun' in funeral, hasn't there?" He chuckled at my answer.

"Too true, Maggie, too true." Wait- I never told him my name! As if he could read my mind he said "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. But as the mortician who prettied up your father I have a good idea why you're laughing at his grave. When I got him he reeked of alcohol. The priest turned out to be quite the sinner, Hehehe!"

"Well, mortician, I can assure you he was quite the sinner and it wasn't too funny from the receiving end!" Alas, this only made the demented creature laugh more. His laughter was contagious and I soon found myself laughing along. When our laughter died down I decided to ask "Why were you out here in the first place? Do you like to rub your still being alive in their faces?" I said this last part playfully and caused his grin to widen.

"All my guests visited me and kept me company so it's only fair I do the same. Besides, I live right next to the graveyard so I didn't have to walk all the way here from town." The town is a good couple of hours from here. and she had spent more time here than expected. It was already extremely dark out. I shouldn't even been awake so scandalously late, much less visiting another! Maybe I could convince him to let me stay with him? If I twirl a pigtail, put on a sad puppy face and pose cutely I can get just about anything from the neurotypicals. This Undertaker doesn't seem like his mind functions normally though. How am I to find his weak spot and manipulate him when I haven't even found out his name? I guess I'll just have to hope he has some human decency somewhere. But first...

"What is your name? It's only polite, seeing as you know mine. Or am I just to call you Mister Mortician?"

"I prefer to be called Undertaker, not Mortician."

"So, you can know my name, but I can't know yours?"

"Precisely. Don't worry, a scarce few people know my real name."

Undertaker..What an interesting name. I'll bet he gets some funny looks at that! I wonder who the scarce few people are. But now I really want to know his real name! It would just be hilarious if he has a boring sensible name! I giggled a bit at the thought. Seeing his curious look I explained what I was giggling about.

"Well, It doesn't matter, does it? It's not like I'd tell a random stranger like you anyway."

"How would I know that? You're not exactly predictable like everyone else."

"You're not like everyone else either!"

"That's just because there's no neurotypicals nearby!" This got him to laugh, but I has no clue as to why. When I asked he managed to get out "Neuro-haha-typicals! Normal brains! Ahahaha!" Finally! Someone actually gets it!The few I've mentioned 'neurotypicals' to didn't get it at all! Of course , If they did get it, they'd be offended. So perhaps it was best. But still, it's nice to have someone recognize one of my inside jokes. I laughed along with him a bit, but it turned into a yawn.

"Sleepy already, m'dear?" Having realized at this point he wasn't going to offer to let me stay at his house, as well as the fact that he's probably just waiting for me to be impolite and ask.

"Yes, It is awfully late."

"..."

"I should be getting home but.." at this point I sigh dramatically and force tears to the corners of my eyes "..my father is dead and I haven't got a home to return to. No mother or older siblings to take care of me.." I gaze at him expectantly.

"I knew this already. I am the one who fixed up your father, remember?"

I sigh. This isn't getting me anywhere. "Fine, you win. Can I stay at your house tonight?"

He grinned at me.

"What's the magic word?" He doesn't seem like one who would demand manners, seeing as how he's been behaving.

"Abracadabra." I reply with an air of certainty. His smile grows, a sign he approved of my answer.

"Well I can't refuse a Lady like you, can I, Maggie?"

* * *

There, I'm done with the first chapter. I'm planning on writing more but if you think it was too horrible and it would be inhumane to let me continue we do happen to be in a room full of Death Scythes, so...

Read & Review! Please? It makes me feel better unless you're reviewing to virtually murder me with the conveniently placed Scythes.


	2. Bone Biscuits

_**Next chapter! Thank you for reviewing, GeekyGothGal and Arisa. I am a Doctor Who fan, Arisa. For your consideration you get... umm... Claude, because he follows my sister around and it annoys me. My sister is the female version of Alois and I was stupid enough to show her Kuroshitsuji II. Back to the story!**_

* * *

His shop was pretty decrepit but it looked so cool! I mean, his sign had a skull on it and when you got inside it was just as creepy. Coffins everywhere! Maybe he'll let me sleep in one of those beauties.

"Woah..." I have to admit, this place is admirable! I reached into a casket nearby to feel the dark velvet lining. So soft...

"Do you like my coffins? They're quite lovely, ne?"

"Can I sleep in one? They're simply fantastic! Such intricate symbols etched throughout the majestic cedar... soft velvet linings... such deep, dark colors. What's not to like? They are absolutely amazing!"

"You think so? Really?" I nodded feverently. I was awestruck by their magnificence.

"Well, it's nice to know someone appreciates my work."

"You made these?" I asked, disbelieving for a moment. He appears to have many talents, though I'll bet most go unnoticed. Poor Undertaker! He chuckled lightly at my question, responding with a "Why yes, I made each one, m'dear."

"Does that mean I can sleep in one, please Undertaker? Pleeeeease?"

"Everyone else seems to prefer a bed, but I'm glad you want to sleep in a coffin made by my humble self. They will all be at least a bit too big for you, you're so small. Perhaps I could fit you for a coffin sometime? I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, shouting "Oh yes, yes please! That would be the greatest! Thank you ever so very much, Undertaker! What's the payment? I'll do anything!"

"The form of payment I request isn't tangible, but something much better than the Queen's coins. All I ask for is prime laughter."

Well... I have the funniest idea in my head, But I would have to do it midday, at the big town nearby.

"Sleep first." If I could see his eyes I would've realized he was contemplating the situation.

"Okay, milady Maggie."

"Which coffin do I get to sleep in?"

He led my to a casket laying on a table. But... one small problem. The table was too high. I would need a stool or something to get up, but I couldn't find one.

"I can't reach." I said bluntly.

"Hehe, you're so short!" He then picked me up and set me in the coffin he picked out. I took off and set aside my shoes, laying down to get more comfortable. Undertaker couldn't keep his laughter to himself and burst into giggles.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're so girly and the coffin's so creepy! What a contrast!"He continued giggling.

"Not sure how to take that." With that, I turned around and went to sleep.

_Nightmare_

_ As I entered the house, my smile evaporated and I hoped he had passed out already, so he wouldn't notice me. His torment was always painful, but I came home too late to prepare dinner, having lost track of time in the library again. No luck. He was sitting on the couch tossing a half-empty bottle between his hands._

_ "Why were you out so late, Magdalene? Were you off loving some boy silly? You're a slutty whore, just like that crazy momma of yours. I can put you in the loony bin as well. Obviously, anyone in their right mind would've been home in time to make dinner!" At this point, he threw the bottle at me, phantom pain reminding me of how much it hurt._

_ "Are you trying to starve me to death, after all I've done for you!? You think frills for your fancy dresses are cheap!?" He screamed at me, not mentioning how I make all my dresses myself._

_ "It's my money that buys the food and pays for this house, ain't it!? If you don't behave, I'll ship you off to the funny farm, too!" With that, he started undoing his belt._

_ "No daddy, please no! I'll be good, I promise!" But my cries were in vain. He turned me around and pushed me up against the wall. The whipping was about to start. He raised his belt high, only to bring it whistling down at me, as fast as-_

_End Nightmare_

"Aaaahh!" I screamed loudly as I woke from the nightmare, Undertaker rushing in.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it was just a nightmare."

"That doesn't mean you're not hurt." I finally took notice in what he was holding. A proper Scythe like the Grim Reaper does in the faerie tales. It was fancier than most pictures, though, with bones decorating the hilt. It looked like it could do some serious damage, too.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, in awe again, though the coffin he's going to make me is a lot cooler.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you where I got it, and there are no others." But it's so cool!

"It looks like the one the Grim Reaper has in the stories."

"So it does. Of course you would read of things like that."

"I read about everything! Or at least, every fantasy. I've even tried to write some."

"Oh? Is it any good?"

"Well, I like my writing." I started to get hungry, being the type of person who has breakfast first thing in the morning.

"What's for breakfast?" He looked dumbfounded for once, his smile disappearing.

"Uh... Let's see." I search through his cupboards, but I only found a tin of bone-shaped cookies.

"Why haven't you got anything but biscuits?" I mean, who lives off biscuits? He seemed a bit offended.

"I like them. They are delicious if you only give them a chance, but we can go get some different food if you like." He said 'different' like a neurotypical would say 'demon'. I can imagine the stares I would get if I went into our small town with him already, and it's not like he will let me stay in his coffin forever. If we go into the big city nearby, I can give him his laugh and get breakfast! I explained this to him and he complied. I'm excited because my plan will make me laugh as well.

* * *

_**Like it so far? If you do, tell me to boost my low self-esteem! If you don't, tell me why so I can make it better! If you just hate everything and want to die in excruciating pain, murder a cat in front of Sebastian! Read and Review! Eat pie if you have any because pie is awesome!**_


	3. Sparrow Swift

**_Hello! Chapter three is here! Sorry for being so late! For reviewing, PianoPrincess and .Mistress.92 get a crying pineapple and the mango who bullied him. Since Mad-Hatter-ison and ichigo1508 had pie like I told them to, they are spared from the troubled fruit. Plus, they both chose chocolate pie, my favourite! I'm addicted to dark chocolate! Anyway, they get a couple of Undertaker's Bone Biscuits because Maggie wants an excuse to make him eat proper decent food! Arisa and GeekyGothGal, who reviewed again, get Ciel's sweets! I have to go before he comes in screaming for them, so on with the story!_**

* * *

As we rode into town I requested to wear a cloak that concealed my pink dress as well as my identity.

"I'll make you laugh first, but you're paying for breakfast, and we will be going to the bakery over there." I said, pointing to my left. "You will have to hide until I tell you to come out."

As we entered the owner of the bakery, a plump, cheerful woman named Sue Swift, and her four-year-old daughter Taylor came out to greet me.

"Hello Maggie! It's been awhile!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron to shake mine warmly. After a bit of small talk she left me with Taylor as she always does. This is where I came to make money, because she earns a lot and is very generous. I turned to Taylor curtsying with a flourish.

"Greetings, mistress Taylor Swift. How might you be faring this fine day?" I then gave her a small wink, which she caught. She nodded, looking side to side before leaning in close. Her childish voice lowered to a stage whisper as she responded "The coast is clear, Bat."

"I have a surprise for you today, little Sparrow." I told Taylor, using the nickname I gave her. She came up with Bat for me.

"Oh, yay! I love your surprises! I was careful and kept Mr. Whiskers' skull real safe and didn't even break it!"

"Today's surprise is alive." I motioned for Undertaker to come out of his hiding space, he had been looking through a window the whole time. I didn't think he'd be able to climb through the window, but he did, and gracefully to boot. Whenever I climb through windows I fall and look like a total klutz.

"I know what you are! You're the Bone Man!" Shouted Sparrow. The Bone Man? When did this even happen? Sparrow, wisely noticing my confusion, explained.

"He comes in and gets a secret, special recipe that mommy doesn't give no-one else! They look like bones, so he's the Bone Man."

"Well, he's a friend. Instead of doing girly points today, we'll do creepy points." We do a point system because she doesn't like to be cute. But now she can get points for doing something she enjoys.

"Okay! Does that mean we can wear the dresses you made?"

"Of course!" I smiled at her. "Let's go! Undertaker, wait here. No peeking!" We went up to her room. It was a typical little-girl bedroom and she had a large collection of Funtom stuffed animals. The only difference is the hidden drawer in her wardrobe, from which I pulled two dresses. The skirts were a dark charcoal colour with silver frills. My top was the same shade of gray but I had a burgundy corset on over it. The corset had cobweb lace with scattered bone charms on it and the sleeves of my top were long and flared at the end. Sparrow's top had a large violet-fuchsia ribbon about the waist and short sleeves, big and puffed with silver frills. She had gloves made of cobweb lace and violet-fuchsia flats. She also had a matching oversize bow in her hair, held together with a large skull charm. I had a miniature top hat tied to my head with burgundy ribbon and bone charms decorated the base. My shoes were the same combat boots I wore under my skirts everyday. This is proper cute, better than than that bright pink thing I had on earlier. Although, I really do have an affinity for lace and frills.

As we head back downstairs I say "Like it, Undertaker? These are proper dresses."

"Well, it's a much nicer colour than pink. This suits you much more. So what have you got planned?" At this point my tummy started to growl at me. Undertaker and Sparrow found this amusing. "Perhaps we should have breakfast first." I say sheepishly. Sparrow goes behind the counter to retrieve some pastries.

As always, they were demonically good, although Undertaker insisted his bone biscuits were better.

"So, Sparrow, up for a challenge?" Her eyes lit up as she responded "Of course I am! I'm not a pansy cake!"

"Are you sure...Pansy cake?"

"Yes! I'm no pansy cake! I'll do any challenge you throw at me" You gotta love her enthusiasm.

"Let's go into town and have a little scare-off? We can make a new point chart, easy."

Within half an hour of squabbling, we had a creepy point chart.

Creepiness

Back away= 13

Runaway= 27

Frown-loses smile= 7

Scream= 27

Stutter= 13

Trip= 13

Names= -1/3

Nervous smile= 7

Faint= 13

Fight= -7

Darting eyes= 13

Tense= 7

Outside

"Okay, first to 103 is the winner! Sparrow make sure that you don't stray too far from either of us. Ready...Go!" I scanned my surroundings. As my eyes wandered about I spotted a rich woman radiating narcissism. I won't mind traumatizing that prick a bit. Busy with the little note in her hand, she didn't notice me creep up behind her. She started when she felt my nail trace her cheek.

"Hello. Can I have that lovely skin of yours?" She stiffened, her eyes darting around and looking for escape. 20 points. I lean closer and whisper into her ear. She jerks away and speeds off, gathering enough arrogance to say "Creepy Witch!" 19 2/3. Once I got to 97 1/3 points, I stop to see how my dear little Sparrow is doing. She has found a victim, a boy a couple years older than her. She's chasing him, eliciting a scream. 27 points.

"...You. You can try and hide, but they will find you. They always find you. You can run but they are faster. They will always win." (A\N- This is something I use a lot!) The boy unfortunately was faster than her. Although technically he was running away, so she got 54 points. Really good! I'm glad he was too wimpy to fight her, though. He wasn't exactly scrawny. She tested one more victim before finishing, racing up to me.

"Yay that was a lot of fun and I was and did you see that one boy scream? It was so funny fight Bat?" At this point she stopped and gasped for breath before continuing.

"I know did I saw you in the corner of my eye but I was having too much fun chasing him it felt like I was that chilly blowly wind that swooshes in when the sky is that dark purply blue color!"

I'm used to her rambling on like this whenever she gets excited. So I can actually understand a majority of what she's saying. I can agree with the way getting someone all riled up like that feels, though it's like... Deep crimson swiveling into indigo and daddling a dark gray haze. Like blood on a pale wrist, sharp blade glinting in the moonlight. Like cherries with pits of dark chocolate. Like someone compliments your handiwork, only more truthful because it's easier to fake a warm smile than a pale terror-stricken face.

Undertaker's giggling brought me out of my little reverie. He was finding enjoyment in their reactions as well, and soon we were badly impersonating our victims and laughing. Bingo! He has laughed, I have caused it. Coffin, here I come!

* * *

_**Sorry for the sucky laughter! I had no inspiration! The next chapter involves makeovers and a certain Red reaper...**_

_**Read and review! Please? You'll get a gift! A bad gift I come up with in the spot, but still a gift! Everyone rejoice, Maggie gets a coffin! I won't take so long to get the next chapter done! And yes, her name is Taylor Swift. I out of names, okay? Don't judge!**_


	4. Scarlet Squaw

_**You need not fear, Chapter Four is here! Arisa, ichigo1508, and PianoPrincess reviewed again! Um... You get... Cupcakes! If you don't think cupcakes are scary, watch "Cupcakes" by MrCreepyPasta on YouTube. I made them with my sister. Enjoy my story, and prepare for a cross-dressing Undertaker.**_

* * *

As we rode back to his shop, I ask him a question. "When will we get that coffin made up for me?"

"When you follow through and tell me that joke." I know it! This time, I have the upper hand. I smirked at my victory.

"Your deal had nothing to do with jokes, oh Undertaker, sip. I was to give you laughter, in which I succeeded." Take that, my lovely monochrome furball.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Is this why you brought me baby sitting?"

"Yeah, plus I didn't want Sue to worry or disappoint Sparrow. I may be a little abnormal, but I'm not going to hurt everybody like Carl did." I shuddered, remembering long evenings full of torture. I had long since grown immune to the pain, but the words will continually haunt me forever.

Undertaker glanced over before sternly informing me "You will never be anything like your father. You are much better than that demonic preacher." At this last bit he dropped the unnerving serious behavior burst into quiet giggles, mumbling about Sinning Preachers and Demonic Humans. Honestly I felt a bit relieved. Serious and Undertaker don't really belong in the same sentence and it was pretty disconcerting.

When we stepped into the shop the first thing I saw was red, such a contrast to the charcoal colors Undertaker surrounded himself in. There was someone already inside, dressed in a vibrant, passionate crimson, just a shade brighter than blood and contrasting with the lemony-lime colour of the double irises hidden behind red glasses. It seemed as if someone had taken the colour of that carmine liquid running through our veins and melded it with the bold scarlet of untamed flames.

"Undertaker, you look as dreary as ever! Won't you let me add a wee bit of Red to that dreadful outfit!?" The person appears to be a man if you take the voice and bust size (or lack thereof) into account but she/he/it had on such a pretty dress! The Scarlet Squaw just noticed me, ending her tyrade against Undertaker's clothes.

"Who's this chick? I haven't seen you before. See, Undertaker, she has got red on, too, and she's not dying." I'm glad this friend of Undertaker likes my dress, not many people have seen it. But with all this trying to get Undertaker in red, I got the perfect idea! My smile evolved into a mischevious grin.

"I know! Let's give Undertaker a makeover!" The woman semmed to light up at this suggestion.

"That sounds Fantastic! What a wonderful idea! I like you, girl."

"Have you got any supplies on you?" I ask as she pulls a red box out of nowhere.

"I was born ready."

"Do I get a say in this?" Slipped in Undertaker. The lady and I exchange glances before similtantiously shouting. "NO!" In case he might protest I add "It'll give us a good laugh, Undertaker, so why not? We won't do any permenant damage. At least, not physically. Please?" His response was a "What's the worst that could happen?" and a chuckle. Oh, just you wait, Undertaker.

Later

"Really, frills? I was thinking a shorter skirt than that.."

"Well, there has to be frills. I guess you can rise the hemline again if you want, Miss Crims- erm, what is your name?"

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, dear. What about yours?" She questioned, raising the skirt we were to stuff Undertaker in.

"I'm Maggie Briarwood. Are you a friend of Undertaker? Also, which lace?" I added the last bit while holding up three laces I wanted to add. Pointing to one, she resonded to my other question verbally.

"Actually, I didn't think Undertaker had any friends. Most creatures tend to avoid him unless they're in need of something only he can provide." This confused me. Didn't neurotypicals have an aversion to people like Undertaker? What is this talent of his?

"Like what? Some dark jokes or coffins to sleep in?" She chuckled slightly. "Oh, he has some desirable skills under that long, fuzzy hair of his. I figured you'd know that. Aren't you his lover?" I blushed slightly after her misunderstanding. "No, I'm not his lover. I'm just a stray he picked up for a bit. What do people come to him for though?" (A/N-Naivety! She is not dirty minded! Only demented minded) "Well, that Phantomhive brat comes to him for information. He can answer anything you throw at him, if you can make him laugh hard enough." So he's got intelligence under that hat of his?

"Wait, Phantomhive? The rich little kid who owns Funton? I love their sweets! I mean their dark chocolate is to die for!" I step back and glance at our almost finished dress. It was a haphazard mix of our two styles, poufy with frills and sexy with red. Two...Very different...Styles.

"This isn't turning out too well. It's sure to make anyone looking at it laugh though!"

"I wanted to show him the joys of red but torturing him won't hurt either." Commented Grell, as though thinking aloud. We brought Undertaker the outfit and had him put it on, though Grell went in and helped him with some of it. Grell seemed awfully comfortable with that job though, more proof she's a man. Well, miss Grell was a lady in my book, unless she tells me to start calling her 'Sir'.

Once Undertaker was in the ensemble, we put up his hair in a high side ponytail and I started to sweep his bangs sideways. His eyes had two irises like Grell's, and were also were also green. But they were still very unique. With shades of lemon, lime and lush forest bespeckled with a gold that shone like the sun. Two very different colors I couldn't describe fully. Having never seen such a palette of colors before. One iris was like citrus on a summer's day, in a pile on the rocks of my grandma's river bank. The other was a vibrant as an enchanted forest in a storybook, but was littered lightly with Rumplestiltskin's hand-spun gold. So intricate, and such a contrast to is grey -and-black coloured life. Did he really hate color so much that he hid such a beauty, even if those bangs impaired his eyesight? If I had such stunning eyes I would display them proudly(A/N-Life 101 says that if you analyze them you can criticize yourself the same way). I voice my opinion,"Why do you hide such assets under a veil of hair?"

"Well, m'dear the Neurotypicals-" He paused to chuckle a bit, then continued the explanation "Would see me in a worse view than they already do. Keeping them weary of me so they distance themselves is one thing, but if you scare them too much they will attack blindly." More logical Undertaker. The weirdest part was how natural it seemed, even in that disaster Grell and I created. I had insisted on a puffy skirt, but Grell kept on shortening it every chance she got, even adding a little flap on the side to pin it up. This showed even more leg than before. I added frills on the hems and Grell gave it a low, very low V-neck. I added gloves while Grell congured up boots that screamed 'stripper!'.Add Grell's makeup and Undertaker's smile(Probably because he could not see his reflection) and tell me you can keep a straight face. Grell and I couldn't help but break into such laughter that Undertaker's smile wavered.

"What are you laughing for? Am I not," He struck a pose, his long-nailed hand resting on his now cocked out hip,"Feminine enough?" Our laughter got so loud and unstoppable that instead of giving him an answer she took at and unfolded a collapsible full length mirror. Then the funniest, most unforgettable thing happened, I thought I would die from my now hysterical laughter.

Undertaker screeched with a sound so inhumanly high pitched voice I'd only ever heard once before, and I never thought I'd hear it again coming from Undertaker. He sounded like a girly chick who was about to reach their bloody end. Undertaker sounded like a girl and he had the attire to match it! It is so bloody perfect! (A/N-The deaths were bloody and gory but the perfection was just emphasized). Grell, who seemed to have many things on hand, had set up a camera and took a picture of the priceless scene. Undertaker didn't hold any grudges though, and laughed with us once the shock wore away.

Suddenly Undertaker's door slammed open and our laughter met a sudden end. There was a man in the doorway wearing an impeccable suit and glasses, with the same green-yellow eyes as Grell and Undertaker.

"Sutcliffe, you have very near violated your agreements to the Dispatch yet again, seeing as yo-" He stopped upon noticing Undertaker's get up.

"Do you like it?" I asked mischievously, hoping to distract him from the tirade he directed at Grell."Grell-Sempai and I made it." He started to reply but I cut him off "You like it?! We can make you one too!" This did not seem to please him, as expected.

"I refuse to wear such a horrendous ensemble!" He retorted, to which I decided to make use of one of my skills. I put back on my pout from earlier and questioned quietly "You don't like it?" Before bursting into a monsoon of tears. I could see a glimmer of unease through his emotionless facade . My childish wail was very convincing, especially with how petite I am.

"You don't like me?! Am I too ugly and stupid for you?! Waah!" Grell came to my side to comfort me, most likely since he doesn't know how good an actress I am. Undertaker was probably at the funeral and saw how well I acted, so I assume he sided with me to see this man in a dress as ridiculous as the one he was wearing.

The stoic man's demeanor slipped a tad bit further. However he did not give in."I'm afraid you won't be seeing me in a garment even relatively similar to that."(A/N-He always seems to use the word 'that' for things he deems to be blasphemous to describe.) I dropped the act suddenly smirking up at him evilly.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong." After my ominous response I hugged Grell cutely, while peering fondly."Don't worry we'll save you from that monster someday." This was funny to Undertaker but was not amused, dragging Grell away by his hair.I grinned at Undertaker,"I would love to meet some more of your friends."

* * *

**_Hahaha! William _****_must_****_ wear the dress! But, that will have to wait. Read and Review! Did ya like it? Tell me if you did! Sorry if I messed up on Grell! If you want to make cupcakes with me, tell me! I need to go back into my cave now, so see you when Chapter Five comes up!_******

(Xerxsephnia's Note-Did anyone get the Divergent reference...no...well then I'll just being crying in this corner over here *Hangs head in depression and starts growing mushrooms in the corner*)


	5. Noxious Nightmares

_**I'm Back~! Warning: This chapter has darker stuff, like bad words and mentions of rape. Anyway, my ever-faithful Mad-hatter-ison has left me another review! You get... hmm... my mum says I can't give you my sister... you get an entry to Fredrik's diary! I will write it out for you soon! Littlecosma001 and MissHammy13, who has my favourite number in her username, get to have lacrosse sticks because I accidentally dropped them and they started shouting at me! I even said sorry and everything, but they're disrespecting me! Zenith Z gets my severed head, because the king of my utopia has beheaded me before and I have no use for it. They said that two heads were better than one but it only proved to be a nuisance to me. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I have work to attend to, m'dear. I trust you to entertain yourself? I have organs over there and books over there." Undertaker pointed it two directions as he informed me. I nodded, then went to the books as he left the room. I grabbed one that identified the internal organs and their functions before heading to the shelves of jars. The organs were unlabeled, so I had a job to do!

I took parchment, a quill, and ink out of the hidden pockets in my skirt. I set to work, losing track of time.

Someone touched my shoulder and I spun around, flinching. That was the same exact spot my dad would seize me by when he picked me up and threw me into things. He had dislocated my shoulder numerous times and bruises that didn't seem like it would ever fade.

My breath started to become ragged and for a moment, I saw that horrible excuse for a father in front of me yet again. Instinctually, I curled into a ball and cowered. I also made myself limp, having long since realized that the pain would be harsher if I tensed up. My face was hidden by my body and my ponytails. I felt my ponytails being moved away and expected a "Look at me, Maggie, you goddamn bitch!" but was surprised by what I got instead.

"M'dear, what's wrong? Are you upset that I touched you?" It was a soft gentle voice, a familiar one that comforted me. No, it wasn't my elder sister Brittney, Jack the ripper has gotten to her. Not my momma, she had been shipped away to an asylum, along with my brother Steven. My big brother Frederick, who was officially my sister Ashley, had 'disappeared' after one fateful night. Too bad I had seen Frederik covered in blood with the knife in his hand before dad ever got to him.

It was Undertaker bent down in front of me, with messed bangs that showed the genuine concern in his eyes.

"Maggie, are you alright?" I hesitated. I slid the puffy sleeve of my apron off to show the nasty bruise.

"I'm very sorry, m'dear, I didn't know. Who hurt you like this?" I gave a dry laugh.

"Why, that 'sinner of a preacher' you giggle about so much, of course!" I bitterly snapped at him.

"I didn't see that in his record, only shouting." What is he on about now?

"Record? What?" He replied quickly, saying "Nothing. Don't concern yourself with it." Fine, I won't... 'Til later.

"He did a lot more than just shouting, but it has given me more tolerance to pain." Undertaker stared at me, his face filled with pity. Not even a hint of a smile in sight. He looks closer before watching.

"This hasn't been set properly, and i'll be it's beginning to mend. If you want your right arm to work normally. I need to set it properly." That would be a good idea, since it will refuse to move in corsets and aprons.

"Okay, that'd be great! I'm lucky to be a lefty so it didn't bother me as much! And, put your smile back! It's just weird to see you without one!" He gave a soft chuckle and complied.

"Most people seem to think that I'm weird even with my smile!" I laugh at that remark.

"But your smile's awesome!" He leads me to another room. It had a long table and racks of long lumps with blood red white sheets on them. I assume these are his 'guests', This room, unlike everywhere else I have in this house, there was an absence of dust and cobwebs. He pulled out bandages and a wooden pole from a rack devoid of guests

"These will be for keeping it in a place once I relocate it. It will hurt a lot, though, Maggie. Prepare yourself for the pain." I shut my mind off as I always do when my father gets-I mean got- violet. I also loosened my body once more, because a tense one would resist his actions. He placed one hand at the base of my neck, thumb on my collarbone, and another on my forearm. He moved quickly and I was surrounded by the ringing alarms going off in my head, before everything went black.

Later

I woke up in a familiar coffin, my right arm extremely sore. I pushed myself up with my left arm after I remembered the events that lead up to this. On the other side of the room Undertaker was laughing at a tall man in all black. He must have said something hilarious to get Undertaker to have such a fit of laughter. I could even hear something fall outside. (I assume it was the sign out front.) The man let in a boy with midnight blue hair and a cross demeanor.

"Undertaker, I love your laugh and all, but i'd just like to sleep a bit longer." I lay down and close my eyes.

"Who the hell is that Undertaker?!" Undertaker just giggled and said "Maggie, She's alive!" Well no dur Sherlock, of course I am.

"But, I don't want some peasant listening to this! She's obviously not a Shinogami, I saw her eyes!" That is actually pretty funny, so I giggle a bit and sit back up. Maybe Undertaker's family name is Shinogami? That sounds foreign... Oh well, when they're gone i'll hit him up on everything. I sat back up and turn towards him.

"Oh, what can't I hear?" He practically had a pulsing tick mark on his forehead. How easy is this!

"This is none of your concern!"

"Hehe, that was too easy! If you really want, though, get Undertaker to put the lid on the top. That way I can't just sleep!" He stared at his butler expectantly.

"Put the lid on her, Sebastian. That's an order!" His butler, Sebastian, does as he says after I lay down.

_Nightmare_

_"Ashley! Get your ass over here!"_

_Frederick ignored the call, for he refuses to acknowledge anyone who considers him female._

_"Bitch, c'mere! I need a fuck before Maggie gets home!" Since Frederick had yet to respond, he walked into the room and kicked him in the stomach._

_"Get up off the damn couch!"_

_"Why do you wanna do my dick so bad, dad?" He asked, saying 'dad' sarcastically. He was really good at sarcastic._

_"You don't have a dick, Ashley! You're a fucking girl!" As he shouts, he throws something at Frederick. Unfortunately. dad has a good aim. The glinting metal object hit Frederick in the head. But he wasn't quite done. He took out his pocket knife and tossed it at my brother's feet._

_"You don't deserve to live! Just kill yourself already!" After those last words, dad left the room._

_Frederick picked up the knife and observed it. This went on for a small white, as if he was trying to memorize the weapon. He suddenly smirked, and before I could really comprehend what was happening, he had jabbed the knife through his chest. I rushed inside and heard him whisper. "You're welcome, daddy." I knelt beside him, watching his blood pour out as his life slowly drained away._

_"It's your turn Maggie..." He struggled to get this out, then he's finally gone, the smirk stuck onto his face forever more._

_Hearing my dad's footsteps drawing near, I race back outside. I put on my darkest coat to cover where the blood had seeped into my dress, then decided to read and escape for a bit before I have to face reality. When I do, Frederick isn't there. My dad was, though. _

_"Little Maggie, can I ask you a favor?"_

_End Nightmare_

The first thing I saw was darkness, all around me. I tried to sit up but I couldn't; there was something in the way. I put my hands out in front of me, but they only went up about 7 inches before hitting something. I began to pound on it, wanting out. This was even smaller than the closet my father used to shut my in before I became his target. I started to hyperventilate pounding harder, I wished for Steven to notice and get me out.

Finally, the top came off but it wasn't Steven. I couldn't recognize this person. Long, white silver hair, an oversized old top hat with a ribbon attached, splaying out hectically-Oh! It's Undertaker! The past finally caught up with me. I leapt from the coffin and into his arms.

I leapt into his arms and he gave me a chuckle.

"Whatever is the matter, m'dear?" I giggle at the sight of Undertaker. He has become a comforting figure to me and, like it or not, I'm gonna cuddle him until I feel better.

* * *

**_So, do you like the siblings? If you request it, I can give more of her nightmares and flashbacks. That is, of course, if you review. I shall remain at my computer, yearning for your reviews! They always boost my confidence and alarmingly low self esteem! Why, oh why must you ignore me so? Is it my_** ***ahem***last-minute_***ahem* gifts? Review and warm my heart! Maybe you might even get it to beat again! The next chapter will be fluffier to make up for the darkness in this one! But if you want more of her past, review and tell me! So ta-ta for now!**_


End file.
